


Vampire Knight: Hanabusa X Female OC

by star0225



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross Academy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mention of Night Class (Vampire Knight), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star0225/pseuds/star0225
Summary: The first part is basically an introduction to the world and the characters, and the second is literally just smut with a tiny bit of fluff at the end.





	1. Welcome to Cross Academy

My name is Adelaide Acosta. I was born in France to a French father and mother, and I live--used to live--in Paris. My grandparents on my mother’s side have decided that I am to move to Japan and attend Cross Academy, a prestigious boarding school. 

I am not sure why, but all I know is that it’s incredibly important to my family that I go. I need to make them proud. 

I didn’t want to be a disappointment, but I can’t help it, I guess. School is boring, reading is boring… I would much rather take walks in the forest, go sailing, or draw. But my entire extended family have different priorities, and want to force me to embrace my grandparent’s, and grandparents before them’s legacy. 

I know that I’ve always been different, and I have never had any friends. But I’ve never needed friends. I have myself, and I always will. 

To be completely honest, I have nothing to leave behind in Paris. Of course I will miss my bedroom, my plants, and even the weather, but I’m sure that I will have a wonderful life in Japan. 

At least I hope so. 

Cross Academy, 20 March

I stand alone in front of the massive school, holding nothing but the handle of my suitcase and the brim of my hat. My grandfather has long since walked past me, to the office of the Headmaster. I have no idea what to do. 

I attempted to learn Japanese before moving, but it proved incredibly difficult--much more than I had imagined. My English is pretty good, but it is obvious that I am not a native speaker.

Obviously no one speaks French here… what am I going to do? I think to myself with a sigh. 

Grandfather turns around and stares at me, noticing I hadn’t moved. I quickly snap my head to avert his cold gaze, and run to him. 

“Suis moi.” he says sternly, and I follow him quietly. 

Eventually we make it into the huge structure, and Grandfather knocks twice, sharply, on a heavy wooden door. It immediately swings open, and a tall, kind-hearted looking man with glasses pulls us in. 

He speaks excitedly in Japanese to Grandfather, and I try to follow what they are saying to each other. 

“Welcome… here… happy…” 

The man looks at me, and I bite my lip awkwardly. 

“Ah, no Japanese?” the man asks, stepping towards me. 

“N-non…” I stutter, feeling myself turn red. 

“Kaname.” he says, looking behind me. 

I flip around, and meet eyes with a gorgeous, tall boy, who looks to be at least 3 years older than me. I flush immediately, but try my best to smile at him. 

“S-Salut, er, K-Koni… konichiwa?” I attempt to speak some Japanese. 

“Can you speak English, Dear?” he says softly, in perfect English. 

“Um, yes, I can.” I reply, somewhat stunned. A shadow of a smile appears on his face.

“Wonderful. This is Headmaster Kaien Cross.” Kaname gestures to the blonde man, and I wave. 

“Hello Headmaster Cross, my name is Adelaide Acosta.” 

The headmaster tilts his head and smiles. 

“Welcome to Cross Academy, Miss Acosta. Kaname will show you to your dormitory. The students are on spring break as of now, but they will return in about 3 days.” 

I nod, and look to my Grandfather, who gazes at me with disapproving eyes. Once again, I don’t know what I did wrong, but he says nothing. He gestures to Kaname. “Aller.” 

I bow my head slightly to my Grandfather, and Headmaster Cross. Kaname opens the door for me, and leads me out into the cool afternoon air. 

He says nothing, so I attempt to make conversation weakly. 

“Are you a student here?” I ask Kaname, as he strolls beside me.

“It’s complicated. But you should try to think of me as one of your peers.” 

“Is that why you aren’t gone on spring holiday?” 

He pauses, and I cringe, realizing I may have gone too far. Luckily he continues walking.

“I’m here for you, Miss Acosta. It is my job to help you get settled.” he replies coolly, looking up to the clouds.

I blush, for about the thousandth time today. “That’s very kind of you, uh, Kaname.” I trip a little over his name. I really am horrible at Japanese. 

“Miss Acosta, please do not worry about how your Japanese. All students at Cross Academy are near fluent in English, as it is a required class. I realize that your native language must be… hm, French?” he says. 

I nod quickly, beckoning him to finish. 

“I apologize, but I’m not sure if anyone here speaks French. But we welcome you here regardless. Understand?” 

I nod once again, swallowing. 

We arrive to what I assume is our dormitory. 

“This is the Moon dormitory,” Kaname starts, guiding me across a cobblestone bridgeway to the building.  
“The Sun dorm is to the left, across the other bridge. But you will stay here, along with the other night class students.” 

I sigh, and he looks at me expectantly. 

“I just don’t quite understand why I was sorted into the night class. It’s quite inconvenient.” I say, looking at my shoes as my heels click on the stone. 

“I suppose.” he replies nonchalantly, not bothering to look back at me. 

He opens the door, and a wave of musty, coppery air fills my lungs. I cough. 

“It is a bit dusty, but housekeeping will be here tomorrow to prepare for the return of the rest of the students.” 

Kaname continues to tour me around the campus grounds after showing me to my new bedroom, and I follow enthusiastically. I don’t think he has the capability of laughing, but he is kind enough. Eventually it gets dark, and he brings me back to the dormitory. 

“I’ll go to my room, then.” I say to him as we turn opposite ways on the grand staircase in the entrance of the dorm. 

“Goodnight, Adelaide.” mutters Kaname, who heads to his bedroom quickly, shutting the door. I’m left alone again, in a stale-aired dormitory I barely know. I smooth my dress down, sigh, and head into my bedroom for the night. 

 

I’m awakened by a voice, high and cheerful, but still serious. I soon recognize that the tongue is Japanese, so I roll over in my new bed and attempt to fall back asleep. I can’t. 

Who… what time is it? I think, groaning a bit. 

“Brush up on your English, Aido. Her mother tongue is French, but no one knows how to speak it.” says Kaname. I recognize his deeper voice.

“Tu penses?” the higher voice replies, in perfect French. I sit up immediately, eyes wide. Didn’t Kaname say that no one at the Academy knew any French? Hope rises in me, and I quickly ready myself. 

Kaname sighs, and I hear it. The other voice laughs, and continues to speak nonsense in French. 

Exhaling slowly, I open the door to my bedroom and step outside into the hallway. 

Kaname and the mystery person spin to face me, standing in the doorway. 

I’m awestruck the moment I see him. A lean, lithe, blonde boy, much taller than me but shorter than Kaname. He has striking aquamarine eyes, and a charming smile. 

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle,” he says quietly, looking me up and down. I flush slightly, not used to any kind of attention. 

“Bonjour, Monsieur.” I return, nodding my head. The boy hums in satisfaction. 

“Je suis Hanabusa Aido, et toi?” 

“Adelaide Acosta.” 

Kaname places his hand on Hanabusa’s shoulder, speaking to him in Japanese. 

“We should converse in English, Adelaide. It’s best not to rouse the other students.” he says to me, stuffing his right hand into his pocket. I say nothing, captivated by his genuinely gorgeous features. 

He cocks his head at my staring, and mutters something into Kaname’s ear. I hear him whisper something back, and walk down the hallway. Hanabusa watches him go, and then turns back to me. 

“Are you feeling comfortable here? I understand you are a new student arriving for the school year. From France, I assume.” he asks me gently, beginning to step down the stairs. I follow, surprisingly eagerly. 

“Yes. It was the wish of my grandparents, and my mother,” I say, holding on to the smooth, mahogany railings of the elegant stairs.  
“And you speak no Japanese?”

“I find it difficult to learn, but I tried.” 

Hanabusa laughs, and I huff a bit. 

“It isn’t funny, I really want to learn it!” I say, a bit annoyed. He snaps back to look towards me. 

“Do you know why you are here, Adelaide?” he says, not afraid to get right into my face. I’m taken aback, and stand silently in shock. 

“I need to focus on my studies and be a proper lady.” I echo the words my mother repeated time and time again to me. Hanabusa stiffens slightly. 

“You don’t have much freedom, do you, Adelaide?” he asks. I decide to change the subject. 

“Please, call me Addie. Adelaide is too formal.” I look to the ground and step down the remaining stairs. I can feel his eyes on my back as I walk out of the door to the dormitory and to the gardens. To be completely honest, I have not the slightest clue of where I’m going, but I want him to follow me. I reach a simple stone bench by a koi pond, and sit down airily. 

I stare at one of the spotted koi fish and rest my elbow on my knee, slouching. Hanabusa sits down beside me, and delicately pushes a lock of hair out of my face. I blush, hard. That was, uh, kind of uncalled for. I guess things are just different in Japan. 

“You never answered my question . . . Addie.” 

I sit upright immediately, and look at him. I can’t help but notice his grin, canines shimmering. He’s enjoying this. 

“What do you want from me, Hanabusa?” I ask, fiddling with my sleeve. 

“I just want to get to know you. That’s all.” he shrugs, turning his gaze to the koi pond. 

I sigh. I just got here, and I’m already being interrogated by some handsome boy in my class. I guess I should open up. After all, what else is there to do? I have a chance to make a friend. Kaname seemed kind, but deep down I feel like he doesn’t like me. The thought makes my heart sink a little. 

“Okay, fine,” I start, standing up to face him head-on. “My name is Adelaide Acosta, and I’m 15 years old. I’m from France, but moved here to Japan to pursue a different form of education. I love nature and art. I also appreciate privacy.” I add the last bit as a snotty afterthought. 

Hanabusa throws his head back in laughter, and I can’t help but to crack a smile. He gets my humor. He stands up along with me. 

“My name is Hanabusa Aido, and I’m 17 years old. I’m from Japan, and I’m the heir to the Aido aristocratic lineage. I love nature and reading. I also appreciate beauty and good food.” he finishes, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. 

We stand still for awhile, looking into each other’s eyes. I can feel something radiating from him. 

Electricity? Heat? Cold? Is it just pheromones? 

He steps towards me, taking my hands in his. And then, he lets me go and walks off. I stay where I am, watching helplessly as he wanders into the distance. I don’t follow him. 

Well that was weird. If he’s here, I guess the other students should be arriving soon. 

I look around, a little lost. Where’s the dorm again? Kaname gave me such a nice tour, and I can’t even remember. This school is ginormous. 

I begin walking in a random direction, searching for anyone who might be able to give me some sort of direction. I see another tall blond boy in the distance, and begin to pursue him. Is that Aido? I can’t tell. 

I reach him quickly. “E-Excusez-moi? Er, excuse me?” I say quietly, and the boy turns around.

“Who are you?” the boy asks. He has shocking green eyes and ashy blond hair, and he’s tall as well. Actually, he’s quite beautiful. 

“M-My name is Adelaide Acosta, a-and I’m a new transfer student.” I manage to get out, my face burning furiously. Why is everyone at this school so… pretty? 

“Ah, I’ve heard about you. I didn’t expect you to be arriving so soon. I’m Takuma Ichijo, Vice President of the Moon Dormitory!” he holds out a long hand, and I grasp it gently. “Welcome to Cross Academy, Adelaide.” 

“Please, call me Addie.” 

“As you wish, my dear. Are you lost? Do you need any help?” he asks kindly, smiling down at me. 

“Actually, I was having trouble finding my dorm room… do you mind showing me towards the building?” I ask, looking down to adjust my dress. 

“Of course!” he nods, pointing me in the right direction, and then waving me off. “I’ll see you around, Addie!” he walks off towards a different structure, and I’m left alone once again. 

They all seem to be going somewhere? Like they’re in a hurry... Whatever, I’ll just head back to the dormitory. 

Time can’t pass any more slowly. The days go by, I meet more people. I haven’t encountered Hanabusa, but I’m sure I’ll see him tomorrow… it’s the first day of actual classes. 

I’m so nervous. There’s so many things that can go wrong… I don’t even know how I’ll understand the lessons. All I can hope for is a nice person to help me through it. 

Like Adrien. 

Tears threaten to well in my eyes, but I push the thought away instantly, wiping my face instinctively. I stand up from the edge of my bed, and breathe deeply. 

“Oi! Addie!” yells a voice from outside my door. Aido? 

I exhale shakily, and then open the door. 

“Oh! Hanabusa… Hello.” I say, staring up at him expectantly. 

“May I come in?” he asks, tilting his head to the side cheekily. 

Without thinking, I step aside, and Aido waltzes into the room like he owns the place. 

“What is it? I haven’t seen you for a few days.” I question, moving to my bed to sit. 

“Ah, I had some family issues to take care of. But now I’m bored. What are you up to?” he examines some trinkets I have on my bookshelf, looking slightly disinterested. 

I blush a little. He came to see me because he was bored? That means I was on his mind, right? How sweet… 

“Um, nothing, just worrying a bit about class tomorrow.” I respond. I have a feeling that Hanabusa is much more intelligent than he lets on. Maybe he could help me with my classes? I could probably use a tutor. 

“Why would you worry? I’m sure you’re very smart; you seem the type.” he sits down next to me on the bed, and I can feel the redness creeping up my cheeks. 

“Oh… er… I don’t… know?” I look to the floor, acting very interested in the floorboards. 

He scoots a little closer. 

“You really are the whole package, Adelaide.” he muses, touching my face with a single finger. I freeze on the spot, not sure what to do. 

“W-what are you doing?” I ask, a bit panicked. He moves his head closer to mine, and I stand up and back away. 

“Hanabusa!” I say, looking at him sternly. He chuckles and flops back onto my bed. 

“Just having a bit of fun, Addie. Aren’t you feeling bored too?” he says huskily.  
I can feel myself grow hot everywhere. Yes, I am bored. I’ve never felt this kind of… attraction? to someone before. He makes me feel so different. Warm. Excited. He makes me more outgoing, I’ve noticed. I just want to spend time with him. No matter what we’re doing. 

This is weird. I don’t know if I like him talking like this… I have never felt this way before. 

“A little bit.” I say quietly. 

“Then come here, let’s have some fun.” he’s sitting up, resting on his elbows. His electric blue eyes are shining with excitement. I make my way over to him slowly, unsure of what he’s planning to do. 

“What did you have in mind?” I ask, sitting beside him daintily. I bite my lip, a little bit scared about what might happen. 

He gestures for me to come to him, and I oblige. As I move towards his lean frame, he sits up all the way. His eyes bore into mine, somehow forcing me to continue. Our faces are inches apart. 

“This.” he says, touching his lips gently to mine. My eyes widen ridiculously as he takes my first kiss, and I melt into it. 

His lips are so soft… He smells amazing. 

My eyes flutter shut as I lean into him. I’m not sure what’s happening, but it’s enjoyable to say the least. He reaches his hand to my cheek, cupping it lightly. I gasp a little into his mouth, and I can feel him giggle slightly. He pulls away, still caressing my face. We stare at each other, and I want to kiss him again. So, so bad. 

“What are you doing to me?” I whisper. He touches his warm forehead to mine, and I close my eyes once again. 

“I don’t know why I’m so attracted to you, Addie. As soon as I met you, I had to leave… I was scared of what I might do to you.” 

I pull my forehead away from his, and press my lips to his delicately. 

“Don’t be scared, Hanabusa.” 

“Call me something else.” 

I look at him, confused. Why would he want me to call him something other than his name? 

“Hana?” I question. 

He nods haphazardly. 

“Hana-senpai?” I state finally. 

His eyes light up. “Perfect.” 

He reaches for my hands, taking them in his and feeling them. He rubs his thumbs over my fingers, and studies them. 

“You have really nice hands, Adelaide.” 

My breath hitches as he uses the name. 

“I wonder what you can do with them.” he says provocatively, bringing them to his lips and kissing them.


	2. Chapter 2

He reaches for my hands, taking them in his and feeling them. He rubs his thumbs over my fingers, and studies them. 

“You have really nice hands, Adelaide.” 

My breath hitches as he uses the name. 

“I wonder what you can do with them.” he says provocatively, bringing them to his lips and kissing them. 

I don’t know what he means. Looking at him confusedly, I tilt my head to the side. 

He laughs, obviously realizing that I don’t understand. 

“I’ll walk you through. But first…” he stands up, walks to the door, and locks it. At this point, I’m sitting on the bed, clueless and slightly frazzled. I try to calm myself down. 

He’s not going to hurt you. 

He tugs the sweater he’s wearing off, and tosses it to the floor, leaving him in a simple, grey, long-sleeved shirt. He combs his fingers through his warm blond hair, looking up at me through hooded eyes. I begin to grow hot, and I swallow quickly. 

Hanabusa steps toward me lazily, grinning. He looms over my smaller frame, and pushes my hair out of my face. My blush grows ridiculously. Smiling wickedly, he kisses my forehead. 

He moves down my face and to my neck, and I can’t help but let out a tiny moan. 

Hanabusa lowers his hands on either side of my thighs, kissing me deeply, leaning into me. I reach a hand up to cup his cheek, running my thumbs over the soft skin. 

This is like a scene in a book, or a movie. Why is a handsome guy kissing me? Why am I letting him? Why is he attracted to me? What is this new feeling? 

His hand trails down my legs, and begins to pull up the hem of my dress, so, so slowly. I panic a little, pulling away to look him in the eye. 

“W-wait, Hana-senpai!” I stumble. His hands pause, and his smile softens a little. 

“I don’t want to wait.” he mumbles, very, very sexily. 

“Hana, are you… do you want-?” 

“Yes,” he doesn’t hesitate in answering. “Do you want this, Addie?” 

I do. I do so, so bad. But I’m inexperienced, and I really don’t know what’s happening or what I’m supposed to do… or what he wants me to do. 

Instead of answering in words, I grab his face and kiss him passionately.   
He groans a little, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around my back. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

I nod my head swiftly, wanting his lips back on mine as soon as possible. With a mischievous grin, he continues where he left off, but faster, yanking my skirt up to my hips. My face grows red as he studies my shaking thighs and panties. 

“D-don’t stare! It’s embarrassing…” I turn my head to the side, unknowingly leaving my neck open to him. He leans forward and presses a wet kiss to the soft flesh, and I gasp a little. His hand proceeds upwards, slowly tucking into my underwear. 

I feel a small twinge of pleasure as he moves his fingers down, down to my slit. I move my hands to his shoulders, holding onto him for stability as he strokes his fingers around me. 

He chuckles softly and kisses my forehead, pulling the digits out of my panties and bringing them to his lips. My eyes widen as he sucks on his fingers, licking them slowly. 

“You taste wonderful, Addie,” he groans into my ear, beginning to pull my clothes off garment by garment. He leaves me breathing heavily atop the bed in nothing but my underwear, both bra straps slipping off of my shoulders. “You look wonderful too.” 

He undresses himself slowly and sexily, staring into my eyes the entire time. He stands naked in front of me, and I can’t help but to admire his perfectly sculpted body. He looks so hot right now… 

Without thinking, I get up from the bed and practically waltz over to him, getting on my knees. He chuckles a little as I pick up his member, fondling it. 

“I’ve never done this before, Hana-senpai…” I manage to say, looking up to him. 

“I’ll tell you what to do.” 

He guides my head to the tip of his shaft, and I take it in my mouth.

I move my head forward slowly at first, cautiously, but I speed up soon enough. 

He moans as I take him fully into my mouth, lips reaching near the base. 

“You have almost no gag reflex, Addie…” 

He holds my hair tightly in his hands, blonde locks spilling over his fists. He grips me as I continue to suck him off, swirling my tongue around his length, trying to pleasure Hana as much as possible. 

After a few minutes he pulls out of my mouth, a string of sticky precum connecting my lips to the head of his cock. 

I feel myself becoming hot and wet as I look at him getting all flustered. I giggle slightly… he just looks so cute. 

He kneels onto the soft carpeted floor with me, grasping my hands and smiling at me. He leans forward and kisses my forehead gently, cradling the back of my head and laying me onto the floor delicately. I feel so vulnerable in this position, and Hana knows it.

He spreads my thighs, leaving me completely open to him. My core is aching, throbbing, and I can hardly stand it. I move my right hand down my body to touch myself, but he stops me, taking my hand and moving it away. 

“What do you want me to do, Addie? Tell me.” he says in a low voice, climbing on top of me, beautiful electric blue eyes hypnotizing me. 

“...You know.” I mutter, barely opening my mouth. It’s so embarrassing to say, I don’t think I can tell him. My body should be able to get across what I’m feeling, right? 

He grins maliciously, moving his hand to my most sensitive area and rubbing it gently. I moan a little at his touch, which only encourages him. He slowly inserts one of his long fingers into my entrance, and I gasp. Once I’ve adjusted, he pushes another one in, curling them to push against the sweet spot inside of me. My hands shoot to my mouth, covering it as I cry in pleasure. 

Hana pries my hands off of my lips. 

“I want to hear you.” he whispers into my ear, and a shiver runs down my spine. He notices, and laughs quietly.   
He withdraws his fingers, leaving my hole cold and gaping. 

I take his head in my hands, and kiss his lips passionately. He wants me to tell him how I feel? What I want him to do? Fine.

“Fill me.” I say desperately, impatiently. 

Hana grins, taking himself in his hands and gliding it back and forth across my slit, before finally stopping and plunging into me. He moves gently, but quickly, driving me crazy. I cry out as he thrusts particularly hard, hitting that one spot again. It’s almost enough to make me come instantly. 

He continues to pound me, shaking me to my core, making me moan and yelp over and over again. 

Just as I’m about to reach my climax, he pulls out, panting. 

“Addie... I-” he starts, averting his gaze to my chest. 

“What is it, Hana?” I come down from my high slowly, and push a piece of hair from his forehead. 

“I’m not who you think I am.” 

“I don’t care.” 

He looks at me, dumbfounded. 

I feel so selfish, so guilty. But I need him. 

“Please, Hana-senpai, I need you right now,” I moan, arousal returning to me. 

Without saying anything, he pushes back into me rougher than ever, thrusting deeply, hitting me hard. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin and our moans fill the room once again, and my legs begin to shake. 

“H-Hana!” I cry, wrapping my arms around him and pushing my head to his shoulder as I orgasm powerfully. My entire body quivers, and he keeps going. Light flashes behind my eyelids as I’m consumed with ecstasy. 

I’m still riding out my high when he releases himself deep inside of me. His hotness fills me, and I almost come for a second time. I wrap myself tighter around him, clasping my legs together behind his back. 

We stay like that for awhile, both panting and sweating. I let go of him, and he collapses beside me. 

My mind is foggy, and I can’t seem to process what me and Hanabusa just did together. Slowly, reality comes back to me, and I begin to feel cold. 

I stand up shakily, feeling sore. My stomach hurts. 

Hana sits up quickly, grabbing my hand. “Stay with me.” 

I sigh. After a few seconds I take his hand in both of mine and tug him upwards to my bed, and we climb in together. 

We lay on our sides, facing one another. I admire his face, his eyes, his ashy hair. He brushes a small lock of hair out of my eyes, and kisses me softly. 

“How do you feel, Addie?” he asks me quietly, tugging the covers up over us. 

“My stomach hurts a little…” I whisper, looking at him with wide eyes. 

Without saying anything, he gently turns me over, so my back is to him. He tugs me to him, so he’s spooning me. Hanabusa pushes his knees against my calves, organizing me into the fetal position. I immediately feel better, and I feel relaxed enough to fall asleep. He wraps his arm under my armpit and around my chest, holding me firmly but comfortably. 

“Addie, I need to tell you something.” he mumbles into my ear, and I feel his hot breath on the side of my face. I’m quiet, but I shift a little to acknowledge him. 

“I don’t know why I’m attracted to you, but I want to be with you. As… as in, together. In a relationship.” 

I giggle slightly at his flustered tone. 

“Are you asking me to date you, Hanabusa?” I reply.

He kisses my neck airily. “Yeah.” 

I blush, thankful that he can’t see my red face. 

“What do you say, Addie?” he asks. 

I don’t even have to think of my answer. It’s practically coaxed out of me by an invisible force. 

“I’d love to, Hana-senpai.” I say as I’m drifting off to sleep. 

He brings one of his hands to my head and cradles it, moving his own head to the crook of my neck. My breath hitches at his movement, but I soon fall into a steady breathing pattern, in sync with his. 

I smile as he grips me tighter when I shift slightly, and we fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
